


The Demented Mind

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series 3 [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Someone kidnaps Jim and runs crazy experiments on him to test his abilities that Jim swears he doesn’t have.  Will Major Crimes find him in time?





	

The Demented Mind  
By PattRose  
Summary: Someone kidnaps Jim and runs crazy experiments on him to test his abilities that Jim swears he doesn’t have. Will Major Crimes find him in time?  
Warnings: graphic violence  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 2438  
For: Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon 2016  
Creature: Mad Scientist

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/demented%20mind_zps611gcgao.jpg.html)

Jim woke up in the best mood, rolled out of bed and headed downstairs to get his shower taken. He knew that Blair was already at work. Today was Jim’s day off and he was going grocery shopping to make a special dinner for him and Blair.

He stopped when he saw his phone and picked it up and was going to call Blair at the station. It was so different having him at the station now. When Simon came to Blair with an offer to become a consultant for Major Crimes, Blair jumped at the job. It was a decent paycheck, insurance and a feeling of self-worth again. Blair was so thrilled to be still working with all of them, but didn’t have to carry a gun. Both Jim and Blair were happy. 

Jim dialed the number for Blair’s desk and heard, “Sandburg, may I help you?”

“Hi babe. I’m going to make you a special dinner tonight to show you how much I loved last night. You’re very good at everything. You do know that, right?” Jim asked. 

Jim heard Blair snicker and answered, “Jim, I’m getting off at about four today, so I’ll see you then. I’m crazy about you.”

“Crazy about you too, Chief.”

Jim hung up the phone and smiled. It was their new way of saying I love you. They couldn’t say that at work so they did the next best thing. Jim jumped in the shower and got ready to go to the store.

*

Jim got on the elevator and smiled at the very large man that was standing in it. He didn’t look very happy, but Jim wasn’t going to let anyone’s mood ruin his day. He turned and pressed the button for the main floor and felt a sting in his neck. He started to turn, but it was already too late. The large man had injected some type of muscle relaxant and now Jim Ellison was a pile of goo on the floor of the elevator. The large man picked Jim up like he weighed nothing and threw him over his shoulder and got off on the main floor. Little did the man know that there were two people that saw him take Jim, throw him in the back of a white panel van and handcuff him to the side of the inside panel. They also got his license plate number. Then the tall man shut the door and walked around to the driver’s side and got in. He took off feeling good about everything. He had left no fingerprints anywhere. Yes, Jim Ellison was going to pay for what he did to his sister and Ellison was going to suffer for a good, long time. He was going to do experiments on Ellison until the man died. The man wanted to keep a journal about how Jim’s senses affected him both on and off the job. He was going to be sure that the world knew how weak he was with those senses.

*

Simon came rushing out of his office and said, “Jim has been kidnapped. We have a license plate number to follow up on, a description of the man that took him and a description of the van that he had Jim handcuffed in. Here is the information for everyone,” Simon barked as he handed out all the papers to everyone.

Megan walked over to Blair and asked, “Are you okay, Sandy?”

“Hell no. But we’re going to find him. Let’s get busy and do our jobs.” Blair started typing in the numbers of the plate and came up with something really quickly. Megan didn’t say a word about his shaking hands. 

Blair rushed into Simon’s office and asked, “Does the name Adam Barnes ring a bell for you? I know it from somewhere, but can’t remember where.”

“Look him up and see if it’s someone we know, Sandburg. We need to find Jim and fast. This man is huge they said and didn’t mind taking him in the daylight. So he’s not worried about anyone seeing him at all. Chances are, no matter who he is, he’s got a hideout that we don’t know of.”

“I’ll go and start looking, Simon.”

“Make sure that everyone is getting all of the information that everyone else is looking up. I want this taken care of today. And I know you feel the same way too.”

Blair went back to work and found something he didn’t like at all. Megan came over and said, “I just found him.”

“So did I, Megan. He’s the brother of Alex Barnes. I didn’t even know she had one, I guess. But he’s some sort of scientist at the University of Seattle. What do you suppose he wants from Jim?”

“Sandy, I can’t believe it’s anything but something bad. He’s probably going to make him suffer like his sister did. We need to find him fast because I believe he’s going to kill him.” _Open mouth, insert foot, you drongo_

“Fuck…That’s what I was afraid of too.”

They went to tell Simon together and they decided they would continue looking for him and they would put an APB out on Adam Barnes and his vehicle. Simon watched as a sad Blair walked out of his office and Simon knew exactly why he was sad.

*

In the meantime, Jim woke up in the basement of a house. He was half-dressed, making him somewhat cold. The floor of the basement was really chilly, causing his teeth to chatter from no shoes and socks on. Then no shirt left him feeling somewhat worried. Jim knew he needed to turn his senses down so he wouldn’t get so damn cold.

Jim leaned against the wall for a moment and tried to remember if he knew the man from the elevator at all. But he was drawing a blank. Hopefully someone at the loft saw this man take him in the middle of the day and got a description. For fuck’s sake, he was huge. You couldn’t miss the guy.

The door opened and in walked the man from the elevator. He leered at Jim and put a box of things on the table across from them. 

“Can you hear anything outside this building?” the man asked. 

“Who cares?” Jim asked, but he was trying to hear anything and everything and couldn’t hear a thing. While Jim was trying to listen for things, the man took out a dog whistle and blew it, making Jim groan loudly. _This man knows about my senses._ Just like that Jim turned his senses down and was ready when the man blew the whistle again. The large man got so angry that it didn’t bother Jim that time that he went over and hit Jim as hard as he could, right in the nose.

Even with his sense of hearing down, he could hear his nose break. Jim wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of making any noise what-so-ever. No, Jim wasn’t going to let this asshole win. 

The sick bastard got some type of sulfur out and got it ready to pour on Jim’s arm. He took a knife out of his pocket and cut Jim’s arm open and then poured this odd smelling concoction over his arm. Jim winced a little but that was all.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/sulphur1_zps0ill9yna.jpg.html)

“You think you’re so smart but I have an ace up my sleeve. You either turn your dials up, or I will call my partner and have him begin hurting Blair Sandburg.”

“Who are you and what are you doing with me?”

“I’m a Scientist at the University of Seattle. I know of more things to hurt you then you could ever imagine. I’m keeping a journal of how much the senses might hurt you more than help you. Now, turn your dials up, or I will make the phone call to hurt your lover.”

Jim couldn’t take any chances. He would be all right. He just had to survive this and hopefully Simon and the gang would find him and Blair. 

The large man took an odd looking thing out and shoved it up Jim’s nostril. Jim howled with agony. There was some type of chemical on it and it burned his sense of smell like he would never believe could happen. _Oh fuck, it’s sulfur._ It had looked like a tiny shovel that could fit into the nose. 

Jim noticed that there was a camera going and he didn’t think that was a good sign at all. _Jesus Christ, this guy might be a scientist, but he’s a fucking mad scientist._

Just as quickly as the man had shoved it in his nose, he took it out making Jim howl in pain again. 

“Rest up for about ten minutes or so and then I’ll use what comes next.” In the meantime, the man went back to keeping track of how badly Jim was hurt by this or how much better things were with heightened senses. 

Jim was trying to get his breathing under control and only hoped that the man that had Blair wasn’t as evil as this one.

*

Simon went to his doorway and said, “There’s a live video from this man.”

They all downloaded it and watched what Jim was put through and Blair was devastated. He needed to find out where this house was. 

Blair jumped up and said, “Start looking for a house from a friend, relative, spouse or anything else. He’s got to be here somewhere. Jim can’t take too much more of his fucking experiments, so let’s hope we find him and soon.”

They all got busy working on what they could find out, leaving Simon in his office worrying about his friend and colleague.

*

Jim felt like he was just getting his second wind when the door opened up and in walked the monster again. He went over and washed Jim’s arm off where there was nothing but blood from the cut he had done earlier. He then put a powder into the gash and Jim started howling in pain again. Jim didn’t know what this was either, but it was burning his skin and blood. He figured it must be sulfur. Jim could smell his skin cooking from this and it was making him sick. He was about ready to pass out when the monster said, “Don’t even think about passing out. I will take it out on Blair Sandburg.”

Then the man cut an A into Jim’s finger. Jim didn’t know what he was doing because of the way his hands were fastened to the wall. Then he cut an L into Jim’s next finger, followed by an E and ending with an X on the littlest finger. Then the man took the substance again and poured it into each of the letters on Jim’s left hand. Jim smashed his head into the brick wall and knocked himself out. 

“You win this time, Ellison, but you won’t next time.” 

The angry man glared at Jim and then put away his sulfur. He had more plans with it. He was keeping a log of the use of it and its effects on a modern day Sentinel. So far he was finding out a lot of things without even trying too hard. Sentinels might be around to help society, but they were hurt more easily than a normal person. Even his sister had told him that much.

*

In the bullpen:

“This might be something, Simon,” Joel called out. 

Everyone rushed to his side to see what he had found. “Their grandmother lived on a few acres of land. He wouldn’t have to worry about Jim drawing attention to himself. I’ve put a call in for the search warrant. We should have it by the time we get there.”

“This is great news, Joel. Thank you for finding it,” Blair said. 

“I just hope it turns out to be something we can use,” Joel warned. 

“Blair, you ride with me,” Simon called out.

They all got into their vehicles, got the black and whites to follow them and off they went in hopes of finding and saving Jim Ellison. 

When they arrived they had the verbal okay for the warrant. That was good enough to get inside the house and the surrounding buildings. They all started looking around and found the white van inside the garage. 

“Bingo, let’s go and get Jim,” Simon called out. 

The uniforms went first and they looked all over the place and couldn’t find anyone. Simon and the rest of them looked for over an hour and knew that Jim wasn’t there.

*

In the basement:

Adam was growing tired of not getting any good results out of Jim. So he decided to up the ante. He doubled the amount of sulfur and it was burning Jim like crazy. Adam took a quick break and Jim listened to see if there was anyone else in the house. That’s when he heard Blair. Blair was right above him. Jim opened his mouth and flat out screamed making Adam jump and drop the sulfur all over the floor and himself making it hard for Adam to breathe. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath and was beginning to panic.

*

Upstairs, Joel and Megan found the basement stairs. They all rushed down the stairs and found Adam Barnes barely breathing. 

Joel got the man off the floor and led him out of the room. Dan Wolf was looking over Jim before they could undo the handcuffs. Blair was next to him ready to hug his man. He didn’t care who saw him or not.

One hour later, Jim was in an ambulance on his way to Cascade General, along with Blair. Once they were out of the way, Simon started looking for motive, notes or whatever he could find. What he found was a book with experiments of how much a body could take while subjected to sulfur. They all agreed that he might have been a scientist, but he was a mad scientist. And they would be right. 

The end


End file.
